Prune My Garden
by MrJamo
Summary: Carlos and Gaby hire a new gardener who starts work when Ana is at home alone on his first day. Bad summary. Ana/OC


Ana Solis/OC: Prune my garden

Dylan Jamieson was hired by Gabrielle and Carlos Solis as their new gardener. He was on his way to their house on Wisteria Lane when his phone rang and it was from his new employer Carlos Solis.

"Hello Mr Solis" he greeted as he pulled over.

"Hey Dylan. I'm just letting you know that I've been called into work and Gaby's gone shopping with her friends so we won't be there to pay you, but my neice Ana will be. So just pop in and let her know when you get there and when you need paying. She knows where I've left the money." Carlos replied.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know Mr Solis" Dylan added as he hung up and continued driving.

He reached the Solis house and got out of his car and looked up and saw into the bathroom window. What he saw was Ana Solis getting out of the shower. Her perfect breasts dripping wet Dylan mentally noted. Dylan decided to quickly walk towards the door before he was accused of something. As he reached the door he saw Ana coming down the stairs wrapped in her towel. He knocked on the door pretending not to have seen anything. Ana saw Dylan at the door and noted his package imeditley. She answered the door.

"Hi I'm the new gardener" Dylan started but cut off as he watched a droplet of water slide down in between Ana's perfect tits.

"Okay. Uncle Carlos told me that you'd be here soon when he left. Thanks for letting me know that your here" Ana replied as Dylan turned to get his stuff. Over an hour later it had gotten really hot and Dylan had been reduced to taking off his tank top to cool down. Ana Solis had watched him the enire time he had been outside in the garden even when she had gotten dressed. When he took off his top she begun to feel heat radiating from her core. Ana noted that he was getting tired out in the heat so she decided to invite him in for a drink.

"Hey gardener!" Ana yelled out.

"It's Dylan actually" he replied.

"You look like you could use a drink" Ana said.

"I could actually, could you bring it out?" Dylan replied.

"Why don't you take a break?" Ana offered. "Usually I never take a break...but yeah, I'll take a break" Dylan replied. Ana smiled and walked Dylan through the Solis' beautiful lounge room and into the more beautiful kitchen.

"Great kitchen" Dylan started to make small talk but Ana smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay. But it is bigger than what I'm use to..." Ana said as she got some water from the fridge and placed it on the counter turning to look in the freezer for some ice.

"It's fine without the ice" Dylan said. Ana had bent over to get the ice as her skirt rose up revealing black lace panties.

"Are you sure? I've almost got the ice" Ana said into the freezer. Dylan watched Ana's ass longingly.

"On second thought...get some ice" he said staring at Ana's ass. As he said that Ana had lent forward even more causing her skirt to reveal more of her panties.

"Got it" Ana said as she stood up straight, Dylan quickly looked out the window as she turned. "How many?" Ana asked Dylan, knowing he had been staring at her ass.

"Three, please" Dylan replied turning away from the window seeing Ana's nipples pressing against her bra and top. He couldn't help but stare at them.

"Are you okay, Dylan?" Ana asked as she placed the ice cubes away after placing three in each glasses of water. She seemed to not have noticed him staring at her breasts. "You seem a little out of it" she continued.

"Nah...I'm fine, just a little dizzy from the heat..." he lied quickly. He took a sip of his water.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked as she took a sip of her own water 'accidently' dropping some on herself and her white top. "Damn, this was my favorite top..." she said acting annoyed.

"It's just wa-wat-water" Dylan stuttered. He couldn't stop staring at Ana's wet top that she had yet to remove...until now. Ana reaced down and took off her top revealing a matching black lace bra.

"You don't mind if I'm in my bra, do you?" she asked the gardener.

"No I don't..." he replied trying not to stare at Ana's 32C breasts.

"You can stare at them...I don't care" she told the gardener.

"I can't...I've gotta prune the garden" the gardener told her as he walked towards the door.

"Why don't you prune _my_ garden..." Ana said with a husky voice. Dylan spun around.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Ana made her way sexily over to Dylan.

"You heard me..." she said as she grabbed Dylan and began to kiss him.

Dylan was surprised but kissed back. Ana broke the kiss and looked at the gardener lustfully.

"My room?" she asked flirty. Dylan simply nodded as Ana lead him to her room.

When they entered the room they resumed the kissing with Dylan slamming the door and locking it. Ana would sexily break the kiss and walk over to her bed. Dylan just looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing...do you have protection?" she replied. Dylan shook his head. When he made his way to work today he didn't think that in a million years that he have sex with someone. "It's okay...I'll get some from Uncle Carlos' room" she said as she snuck down the hall and into Gaby and Carlos' room and found a draw full of condoms. All different flavors, styles and thickness. She grabbed as many as she carried and went quickly back into her room and locked the door.

"What took you so long?" the gardener asked. Ana dropped the amount of condoms onto her bed.

"Didn't know which to grab so I grabbed a handful" she replied. Ana would slowly move her face closer down to the gardener's. They're eyes closed, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and his hand was placed beneath her head. He pull her down onto her back on the bed, getting on top of her as the lip lock was not stopped. Dylan roamed his hand around her head and down her back. Ana moaned inside of Dylan's mouth as their tongues would enter the other hole, crashing into the other as they wrestled for dominance.

"Mmm…Dylan…" Ana was panting and breathing heavily. Both were drenched in sweat and they were both hot on the inside, their intentions growing strong. Dylan was also breathing heavily as he moved his other hand to Ana's chest, grabbing her breast outside of the fabric of her bra and roughly squeezing it, making her yelp a bit. His hands roamed downward on Ana's body, rubbing against her stomach, thighs, long, sweet and smooth sweat-covered legs. Ana continued her moaning as Dylan moved his tongue down out of her mouth, bringing it across her chin as he gently bit on it.

"I want this…" he told her, making sure she understood what would happen if they continued. Ana nodded without saying anything, biting her lip hard. She was a virgin, and the new gardener she had just met was about to take away her innocence.

Dylan's hands moved down from Ana's body and on to his pants, as he grabbed a tight hold of them, pulling them down off of his feet, letting them fall off. His boxers were the only thing keeping his strong, throbbing erect manhood from being released. Her eyes narrowed down at the tent the gardener was pitching and they went wide. 'That's _huge_…', his bare toned physique being shown to his employer's niece. A wicked grin appeared on her face as she reached behind her seeing the gardener longing stare back in place.

"Just wait until it's off…" she told him with a wink. Dylan's mouth was gaped as he anxiously groaned for her to remove her upper underwear, which she soon did as her hands, grabbing onto the lock of her bra and she untied it, the piece of clothing falling into her lap. She simply grabbed it and threw it somewhere in the air.

"A…I….l…" the gardener was speechless. Ana's 32C bare breasts were magnificent. The nipples were brown and medium sized, they looked absolutely _adorable_. Ana giggled from Dylan's stammering as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast.

"Come on gardener, touch them…feel them…do you like them?" Dylan nodded his head slowly, taking his time as he felt Ana's sweet, delicate skin of her breast touch the palm of his hand, his heart pounding as he moved his hand around in a circular motion, causing Ana to breathe a little heavy. "Oh, Dylan…more…" she cooed him on, practically begging for him to pleasure her. She lustfully dug her hands below her body, pulling off her boots and sliding her legs up to take them off, her feet resting on the gardener's mildly toned stomach. The skin of her feet felt cold and wonderful at the same time, and he moved his head down to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth.

"You…have such…nice breasts Ana…" he said in between heavily sounding breaths, wickedly mashing his tongue down hard on to her bud, his mouth covering a fraction of her breast. Ana's head leaned back as far as she could get it as her jaw was up high, with pleasurable moans being let out. She moved one hand on to her brother's head and lightly tugged his hair, her head being moved back up as she looked seductively down at him.

"Oh, Dylan…Dylan…" She was tremendously wet downstairs; her panties were soaked. Dylan decided to rub his crotch against hers rigidly; he moved his body past her feet and in between her legs; his bulge underneath his boxers being pressed tightly against Ana's wet panties. It felt _amazing._

"Ana…I don't mean to be in a rush…but I really, _really _want to be in you…" he told her after stopping his work on her breasts. Her eyes moved down to her panties. She knew that her uncle would kill Dylan if he ever found out but she didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah, I want you in me more than anything right now…please take them off…" It was obvious on what she meant, seeing as how she only had one piece of clothing left on.

Dylan's eyes also moved down towards Ana's lower region, while slipping his thumbs through the elastic of her underwear, pulling them off of her legs as she moved them up so it would be easier. Ana would also slightly sit up a bit as she grabbed onto her gardener's boxers, pulling them quickly down to his knees, and his fully erect 10 inch manhood sprung out, causing him to gasp a tad in relief. Ana's eyes went wide.

"Oh, gosh Dylan…it's-it's big…" Through out all of the excitement, he had forgotten to look down between Ana's now exposed legs. What he saw was magnificent: a slit with tiny shaven hairs. Dylan savagely licked his lips, his animalistic hungry for a woman's body really kicking in now. Ana noticed him looking down at her and she scooted up the bed a bit, spreading her legs not all that very much, but enough for him to see her womanly treasure.

Dylan quite negligible rose up from his ankles a bit to take his boxers off of his body, his hand moving to his dick as he started to stroke it a bit at the sight of Ana's naked body.

"Is that for me?" she seductively asked, a rather wicked grin appearing on her face. Dylan retorted with an exact same grin.

"Oh, yeah." He moved up towards her, just enough to where his penis was barely touching her piss shooter.

"Whoa there tiger, I want you to lick that pussy down there first," she said to him in a slutty tone of voice, actually smirking at him. Dylan did as he was told, getting his face directly in front of her cunt. Dylan looked up at her, giving her an innocent look before sticking his tongue out, touching the inside with it.

"Mm, eat that pussy!" she commanded him. He does as he was told, now beginning to take swift licks up and down her cunt, licking around inside; after he finished with that he moves on and licked against her cunt folds, pushing his mouth directly against her cunt, sucking on her skin inside and out.

He feels her hands grip his head as she squeezes his hair.

"Oh yes baby!" Ana said to Dylan as he keeps doing whatever he can think of to do to her with his mouth. Eventually things calm down as she tells him to stop. Dylan looked up at her and she grins halfway at at him.

"Hurry up, stick it in me, I want this _so_ bad…" she begged with strong desire and emotion in her voice. Dylan bit his lower lip before asking her, "didn't you want me to wear a condom?" Ana sighed.

"Yeah, I did but I don't care, now come on!" It was obvious that she was anxious for this. Dylan grinned wildly before pressing his lips down against Ana's, their eyes closing as he moved his member into her virgin hole, the head slipping in. Ana cooed inside his mouth, her arms being wrapped around the gardener's neck as he slowly moved inch by inch inside of her. Soon, Dylan felt his prick touching her hymen.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He let her know after breaking their romantic lip lock. Ana already knew about how it would feel for a woman's first time, and Dylan didn't bother going into anymore detail. He softly and slowly moved his member forward, breaking her hymen and causing little blood to come out onto his dick. Ana's fingernails raked against his back, but he didn't mind. He understood what was happening.

"Ah…it's painful…" she whimpered. Dylan wrapped his arms around her body and he turned them both around, Ana's body laying on top of Jackson's, his arms being protectively and comfortingly around her as blood dripped onto his member. He'd give her a kiss as he softly rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's going to be over soon." Ana held back her tears, biting her lower lip and leaving her head laying on the gardener's chest. Pretty soon, after a few moments, the expected happened and the pain died.

"It's over…It's feeling really good now, please don't stop…" she said in between breaths. Dylan nodded as he rubbed her back with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other, slightly fasting up his pace, being able to move her up and down himself without her doing anything. Ana wasn't exactly a heavy girl.

"Ana…you're so wet…" he told her, kissing the top of her head. Her inside felt amazing. Wet, warm and slick. He was having to struggle holding his load. Ana started to whine and whimper, her feelings being horny and needing. Dylan started speeding up his pace, fucking Ana upwards with a bit more power, his hands clamped onto her back. Ana let out continuous moans, kissing Dylan repeatedly as her hair got into his face. Dylan would try to blow it off, causing Ana to laugh a little.

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine…" Ana's cunt was dripping wet, and Dylan could feel that he couldn't hold his load much longer. Ana grabbed the gardener's shoulders tightly.

"Cum in me, please Dylan, give me your load!" she hollered out. Dylan went into her as fast as he could, no longer holding back. Within seconds, Ana could feel his hot semen being blasted into her. She'd also let go of her orgasm, releasing it onto the gardener's prick. They both groaned heavily, slowing down afterwards.

"That was amazing..." Ana told the gardener.


End file.
